Отверженные
by NeithGrant
Summary: Конференция в НЙ. Главные герои: Гриссом, Сара и один хороший знакомый.


**«ОТВЕРЖЕННЫЕ»**

**«Завтра познает любовь не любивший ни разу, и тот, кто уже отлюбил, завтра познает любовь»**

Прошла неделя отпуска, а Сара так и не отважилась куда-то поехать. Она почти все время провела в своей квартире, запершись на все замки. Она знала, что ей будут звонить и отключила телефон. Ей было все равно, нужна она кому-то или нет. Хотелось покоя, отдохнуть не столько от работы, сколько от самой себя. Сара понимала, что ее характер в последнее время держал испытание на прочность. Еще чуть-чуть и она бы снова сломалась.

«Уехать, все бросить, забыть», - вертелась в голове мысль, но Сара знала, что этого не произойдет. «Я сильная, я выдержу», - каждый раз говорила она себе, но с каждым разом этот девиз помогал ей все меньше и меньше. В последнее время сон был не частым гостем в ее жизни. Работа с утра и до ночи, или наоборот, постоянная нервотрепка, депрессии… Даже теперь, в отпуске, она совсем мало спала. Ее организм продолжал работать по графику. Она, честно говоря, и не собиралась идти в отпуск. На этом настоял «босс». Он сказал, что в последние три года она ни разу не отдыхала и, вот, это время пришло. Сара как никто другой знала, кто приложил к этому руку. София. Это имя в который раз отозвалось грохотом в ушах и сердце Сары дрогнуло. Эта женщина стала камнем преткновения между ней и Гриссомом, одной из особ, которым наплевать на чувства других. Она была занозой в заднице у всех в департаменте, но ее почему-то терпели. Все, кроме женщин. Если раньше у Сары с Кэтрин были разногласия, то с появлением Софии они претерпели много изменений. Кэтрин действовала по правилу: враг моего врага мой друг. Они, не сговариваясь, заключили между собой перемирие и время от времени ходили вместе в бар перемывать кости объекту своей неприязни. Женщина с повадками пьяного матроса? И так далее и тому подобное.

Сара знала характер босса и часто удивлялась, как эта фифа могла его очаровать. «Что в ней такого, чего нет у меня?» - не раз спрашивала себя Сара и тут же отвечала. – «Наглости». Она бы никогда не позволила себе заваливаться на стол к боссу и флиртовать с ним в рабочее время. Такое впечатление, что термина «субординация» для Софии не существовало. Ее не смущало, как она выглядит в глазах других, так как это ее мало заботило. Сару такое поведение злило, как никого другого. София пользовалась этой слабостью и отрывалась по полной. А что, Гриссом? Он как всегда сохранял нейтралитет, равнодушно наблюдал за их стычками и никогда не вмешивался. Потому его поведение злило Сару еще больше, чем выходки Софии…

Она сползла с кровати, вяло подошла к холодильнику, открыла, было, уже дверцу, как, вдруг раздался звонок в дверь.

«А это еще кого принесло?» - раздраженно подумала Сара, направляясь к двери. Воспоминание о работе немного взбудоражили ей кровь и она, отперев замки, резко распахнула дверь. На пороге, вот неожиданность, стоял Гриссом.

«Что я сделала на этот раз?» - мрачно подумала Сара, щурясь от яркого солнца, лучи которого проникли вее полутемную квартиру.

- Привет, - поздоровался Гриссом, словно расстался с ней не неделю назад, а вчера вечером.

- Сколько сейчас времени? – хмуро спросила Сара, не здороваясь. Она имела право на него сердиться.

- Я звонил, но ты, похоже, отключила телефон.

- Звонил? – переспросила Сара. – Ты же сам отправил меня в отпуск. Что теперь? Я должна вернуться?

- Сара, я… Ты сердишься?

- Нет, мне весело, - сквозь зубы процедила она.

- А мне показалось, что… Как у тебя дела?

- Гриссом, ты по делу? – игнорируя вопрос босса, спросила Сара.

- Я еду на конференцию по криминалистике в Нью-Йорк.

- И ты пришел мне это сообщить? Езжай, я тебя не держу. Возьми с собой Ника или Грега, или, эту, как там ее…

- Я хочу, чтобы со мной поехала ты, Сара, - неожиданно сказал Гриссом и замолк, ожидая ее реакции.

- Почему я? – настороженно спросила она. – У тебя кроме меня есть много кандидатов.

- Все заняты, а ты в отпуске. Я решил, что эта поездка тебе не повредит.

- А мое мнение тебя интересует? – немного резко спросила Сара.

- Это могло бы быть новым толчком в твоей карьере. Туда съедутся ведущие криминалисты со всей страны. Такой шанс получить новые знания…

- У меня есть время на размышления?- натянуто спросила Сара.

- Самолет вечером. – Гриссом достал из кармана билет и протянул ей. – Это твой. Если ты не придешь, я улечу… один…

- Я подумаю, - сказала Сара и захлопнула перед его носом дверь.

Некоторое время она стояла на пороге, прислушиваясь к происходящему снаружи. Гриссом больше не стал звонить. Сара слышала, как хлопнула дверца его машины, послышалось урчание заводящегося двигателя и через минуту все стихло. Он оставил ее одну, взволнованную, с билетом в руках.

«Я сплю, это был сон», - сказала себе Сара и тупо посмотрела на билеты в руках. Гриссом иногда был непредсказуемым, но на этот раз переплюнул сам себя. Было странно, что про эту конференцию никто не говорил на работе, даже в день ее ухода в отпуск. Как такое событие могли пропустить всезнайка Уоррик и непоседа Ник? Хотя… в последнее время она не особо интересовалась общественной жизнью, заперлась в своем тесном мирке, плетя паутину вокруг своих мыслей. Несмотря на холодный разговор с боссом, Сара радовалась, что эти билеты сейчас именно у нее, а не у Софии. Если она поедет с Гриссомом в Нью-Йорк, то все еще может измениться в их отношениях. Разве сам Гриссом не дал этого понять? Почему он выбрал именно ее и знает ли кто-нибудь в управлении об этом? Конечно же, лучше, чтобы никто не знал, хотя Сара не сомневалась, что об этом узнают. Не в первый раз секреты сотрудников всплывают на общее обсуждение. Она даже знала, кто этому поспособствует. «Служебный роман с боссом? Это может плохо отразиться на твоей карьере», - вспомнились Саре слова доброжелателей. Хоть Сара и знала, что босс не бросит карьеру ради нее, все равно хотела дать ему еще один шанс. Если ее попытка опять не сработает, тогда… Она сама еще не знала, что будет тогда.

Еще раз взглянув на билеты в руках, Сара вернулась в комнату и стала собирать вещи. Вечером она вызвала такси и поехала в аэропорт. Уже сидя в самолете рядом с Гриссомом, Сара ощутила, какие могут быть последствия этой поездки. Ее неприступность куда-то улетучилась и страх начал сковывать сердце. «Что будет?» – терзала ее одна и та же мысль. Встретившись взглядом с Гриссомом, Сара почувствовала легкий холодок в груди, но тут же попыталась взять себя в руки. Она изобразила на лице подобие улыбки, решив, что такая тактика позволит вести с ним переговоры. Последнее время они не так и часто разговаривали, только по делу, не затрагивая личных тем.

- Все в порядке? – спросил Гриссом, напряженно всматриваясь Саре в лицо. – Ты передумала?

- А с чего ты решил, что я не поеду? – вопросом на вопрос ответила Сара.

- Ну, днем ты была настроена слишком агрессивно на это предложение, вот я и подумал, что… Все-таки, я действительно отправил тебя в отпуск и ты имела право быть недовольной.

- Вот, как? Ты извиняешься? – удивилась Сара.

- Я просто хочу, чтобы мы оставались друзьями, - осторожно ответил Гриссом.

- А я думала, что так и есть. Будь, уверен, я хороший друг, надежный….

- Я знаю, поэтому и доверяю тебе.

- Как профессор своей студентке? – насмешливо уточнила Сара.

- Как мужчина женщине, - серьезно ответил он.

- А София? Ей ты тоже доверяешь? В последнее время вы с ней неплохо ладили, - задала Сара провокационный вопрос.

- София… - промямлил Гриссом. – Зачем ты о ней вспомнила? Я… запутался. Ее стиль, манеры. Неужели ее можно воспринимать серьезно?

- А ты был не против, когда она прыгнула тебе на стол, - напомнила ему Сара. – А как она разговаривает с мужчинами? Что в ней есть женского? Не понимаю, что вы, мужики, в ней находите?

- Ну, она… свой парень. Так говорит Ник, - ухмыльнулся Гриссом. – В его словах есть доля правды. Она такая.

- Ты не ответил на мой вопрос.

- Я ей не доверяю так, как тебе, - выкрутился Гриссом. – Такой ответ устроит?

- Что-то мне легче не стало, - хмуро пробурчала Сара.

- Тебе нужно поспать, - неожиданно сказал Гриссом. – У тебя неважный вид. Ты же в отпуске. Давай не будем говорить о работе.

- А конференция? Это не работа?

- Наше участие в ней чисто теоретическое. Послушаем лекции, походим на семинары.

- В твоем представлении это отдых? - поморщилась Сара.

- Физический. Спокойной ночи. – С этими словами Гриссом закрыл глаза и откинулся на спинку своего кресла.

- Спокойной ночи, Гриссом, - нехотя отозвалась Сара. Разговор с боссом заставил ее пересмотреть свои взгляды. Разговор о Софии не затронул в ее душе ту неприязнь, которая жила там с момента ее появления. Все прошло гладко, на удивление. Гриссом был прежним, и это начинало радовать. Сара устроилась поудобнее в кресле и закрыла глаза. С мыслью, что она и Гриссом наконец-то спят вместе, Сара и заснула.

Гриссом в отличии от нее как раз не спал, а только притворялся. Вопросы Сары били прямо в цель, и он едва сдержал натиск. Он не ожидал, что она так прямо спросит его о Софии. Думал, что она не отважится на это. Сам бы он точно не заговорил об этом первым. Гриссом знал, что твориться в ее душе, ведь это он дал повод для ревности. «Ревности?» - одернул он себя и тут же ответил: - «Это же очевидно». Эта мысль нарушила весь его дальнейший сон, и он до утра сидел в кресле, тупо уставившись перед собой. Только когда самолет вошел в воздушное пространство штата Нью-Йорк, он сбросил с себя это оцепенение. Глянув на спящую Сару, Гриссом мысленно представил ее себя радом с ней, как бы со стороны. Не как босса и подчиненной, а как мужчину и женщину, пару. Перед его взором не всплыл облик Софии, и это начинало радовать.

Самолет приземлился в аэропорту Джона Кеннеди и дальше они ехали на такси. Это была своего рода экскурсия по Нью-Йорку. Жилые кварталы Куинса, переезд по мосту Куинсборо через Ист-Ривер, поворот на пятую авеню и вниз, в южную часть Манхеттена.

Позади остался небоскреб «Дженерал Моторс», собор святого Патрика, комплекс Рокфеллер-центра, Нью-Йорская публичная библиотека, небоскреб Эмпайр-Стейт-Билдинг, Вашингтон Сквер. Далее таксист свернул на Бродвей, самую длинную улицу мира и подкатил к зданию федерального суда. Здесь Гриссом расплатился с водителем за поездку и помог Саре выбраться из такси. Стоя на тротуаре, Сара почувствовала себя динозавром, который на фоне огромного мегаполиса казался крохотным существом. Среди небоскребов уместились по соседству муниципальное здание и здание штаб-квартиры нью-йоркской полиции.

- Чувствую себя почти как дома, - проговорил Гриссом, осматриваясь вокруг.

- Мне нравится твое почти, - ответила Сара, глядя снизу вверх на стальные «пещеры» Нью-Йорка. – И где наша гостиница?

- Недалеко отсюда. Из окон прекрасный вид на Гудзон, на статую свободы.

- Ты уже тут был? – ничуть не удивилась Сара.

- Ездил на съезд энтомологов год назад, - пояснил Гриссом.

- И поэтому ты выбрал самый длинный путь из аэропорта?

- Я хотел показать тебе город. Разве тебе не понравилось?

- Я до сих пор под впечатлением, - ответила Сара. – Спасибо за экскурсию.

- Ладно, пойдем, - Гриссом взял свой багаж, Сара подхватила свою легкую спортивную сумку и они оба, не спеша, пошли к гостинице.

Их поселили на одном этаже, в соседних номерах, с прекрасным видом из окна, как и обещал Гриссом. День складывался удачно. Несмотря на то, что еще вчера Сара была в черной депрессии, сегодня тучи на горизонте рассеивались, и сквозь них выглядывало солнце. Если бы она была волшебницей, то растянула бы эти три дня на вечность. Лас-Вегас остался далеко, и их никто не будет беспокоить. Сара долго стояла под душем, смывая с себя дорожную усталость, а потом, посвежевшая, вышла на балкон.

Где-то минут через пятнадцать, зашел Гриссом и сообщил, что семинар начнется сегодня вечером, в шесть часов, а пока у них есть время прогуляться по городу. Сара, не долго думая, согласилась и заметила при этом, как просиял Гриссом. Он, похоже, был доволен, что их отношения налаживались.

Для них обоих это был незабываемый день. Во-первых, потому, что они провели его вместе. Гуляли по улицам, зашли в музей, потом пообедали в кафешке на Бродвее, посетили даже парк аттракционов. Кофе, мороженое, шоколад. Как будто они оба попали в край детства, в котором нет места суровой действительности взрослого мира.

На семинар съехались криминалисты со всех уголков страны. Обсуждались новые технологии, открытия в области науки, была защита диссертации. Ближе к ночи они наконец-то вернулись в гостиницу и некоторое время стояли у своих номеров, не решаясь идти на первый шаг. Сара считала, что его должен был сделать Гриссом. Он же, как ни в чем ни бывало проговорил:

- Хороший был сегодня день. Ты устала?

- Сара оживилась: - Нет, а что?

- Да нет, ничего, - умерил ее пыл Гриссом. – Я думал, что после сегодняшнего ты будешь валиться с ног от усталости. Я сам едва стою на ногах. Увидимся завтра. – С этими словами он пошел к своей двери.

Сара мрачно посмотрела ему вслед, чертыхаясь про себя. На что она рассчитывала? Гриссом это Гриссом. Он никогда не поменяется. Искра, которая проскочила между ними, погасла, как только они переступили порог конференц-зала. Он снова стал строгим боссом, таким, каким был всегда. Эта черта его характера, переключаться с хорошего на плохое или наоборот, выводила Сару из себя. Прошел всего день, как они «вместе», и пока их отношения не дали ощутимых результатов. Сара была немного раздосадована, и поэтому громко хлопнула дверью, когда входила в свой номер. Минуту спустя она вывесила с той стороны двери табличку «не беспокоить» и легла спать.

Гриссом слышал, как хлопнула дверь, и громко вздохнул. Извиняться было уже поздно, просить прощение тоже. Да и за что? Они оба провели прекрасный день. Погуляли, повеселились, сходили на карусели. Все началось с той минуты, как они переступили порог конференц-зала. Возвращение к работе всегда ставило крест на его отношениях с внешним миром. Он снова становился исследователем, изучал причины поведения чужих людей и никогда не ставил под микроскоп личную жизнь. Он как бы отгораживался, одевал на себя панцирь недоступности, отсекая от себя все чувства и эмоции. Иначе, он бы не смог работать, а работа – это его жизнь.

Утром, часов в десять Гриссома разбудил громкий стук в дверь. Некоторое время он сидел на кровати, не понимая, где находится. Разница во времени сбила его биологические часы и он немного проспал. Нашарив рукой брюки, он оделся, накинул безрукавку и вышел на стук. Первой его мыслью было, когда он открыл дверь, что он до сих пор спит. На пороге стояла София.

- Здорово, Гил, думал от меня спрятаться? – фамильярно сказала она и вперевалочку зашла в номер.

- Что ты тут делаешь? – опешил Гриссом, механически освобождая ей дорогу.

- Конференция – большое событие в мире криминалистики, - ответила София, разглядывая номер. – А номерок ничего.

- Криминалистов. Ты уже этим не занимаешься, - неуверенно пытался возразить Гриссом.

- Расслабся, Гил, - усмехнулась София. – Мы же в одной лодке, ты и я. Ты мой двинутый ученный, а я твой подопытный кролик. Или, ты мне изменил?

- Я.. никогда… Наши отношения всегда были чисто платоническими. Мы просто друзья…

- Это ты так думаешь, Гил, - нагло ответила София. – Я тебя лучше знаю. Рано или поздно, но ты будешь моим.

«А это уже не тебе решать», - хотел было сказать Гриссом, но сдержался. Он думал сейчас совершенно о другом. Он думал, что на это скажет Сара. От Софии нужно было срочно избавляться. Только вот, как?

- Ты задумался, золотце мое? – нежно проворковала София.

- Я думал… Где ты остановилась?

- Не беспокойся, дорогуша, этажом ниже, прямо под тобой. – София приблизилась к Гриссому и некоторое время внимательно разглядывала его. А потом, неожиданно, подалась вперед, обхватила его шею руками и впилась губами в его губы. Гриссом опешил и некоторое время балансировал на одной ноге, размахивая руками, так как София едва не опрокинула его на пол. Он пытался оторваться от нее, но она прилипла к нему как пиявка. Наконец, ему удалось оттолкнуть ее от себя.

- Ты…. – хотел было сказать Гриссом, но неожиданно его глаза увидели серую тень на полу, тянущуюся от дверного порога. Он медленно поднял взгляд и увидел Сару. Весь вид ее говорил, что она уже давно тут стоит. Гриссом хотел что-то сказать, но только тяжело вздохнул и развел руками. Взгляд Сары его испугал. В нем было, нет, не ярость и не бешенство. В этом взгляде было отчаяние и боль. Она ушла, ничего не сказав.

Гриссом некоторое время тупо смотрел в пустое пространство перед собой, а потом перевел тяжелый взгляд на Софию. Та, как ни в чем не бывало, стояла рядом, кокетливо водя пальцем по нижней губе. Взгляд ее говорил, что она не против повторить попытку.

Гриссом показал ей жестом на дверь и глухо сказал: - Вон.

- Я ослышалась? – пристально посмотрела на него София. – Ты сказал…

- Вон! – жестко проговорил Гриссом, избегая ее прямого взгляда.

- Ладно, ладно, какие мы с утра грозные, - пробормотала София, направляясь к двери. На пороге она остановилась. – Знаешь, я не слишком верила тому, что говорят в лаборатории о твоих отношениях с Сарой, а теперь убедилась, что это правда. Мне жаль, у нее нет шансов.

- Что? – не понял Гриссом. – Ты…

- Я вне конкуренции и говорила не о себе. Чао.

Гриссом некоторое время растерянно стоял на месте, проклиная Софию и себя в первую очередь. То, что вчера было у него с Сарой, та крупица доверия, разрушилась в один миг из-за этой дурацкой выходки Софии. Хлипкий мост их взаимоотношений начинал угрожающе покачиваться под ногами. Гриссом решительно схватил со спинки стула ветровку и вышел из номера. Ему нужно было обдумать все произошедшее, решить, в какую сторону идти. Стоит ли что-то менять в своей жизни, а если и менять, то как? Как приспосабливаться к новому? Он забыл, как это делается, а если честно, то не умел. Гил в течении дня бродил по городу, наблюдая за спешащими мимо него прохожими. У них была своя жизнь, свои заботы, но в тот миг их переживания легли и на его плечи. Он захотел расколоть скорлупу, в которой жил все это время, глотнуть воздух свободы и просто жить. Он вдруг понял, как до сих пор был одинок. Даже со своими переживаниями не с кем было поделиться. А каково сейчас Саре? Эта мысль была настолько оглушающей, что он остановился прямо посреди проезжей части. Он не знал ни где она, ни что с ней. Она просто ушла. Тревога росла, и Гриссом поспешил вернуться в гостиницу. Ее не было в номере и он, взволнованный снова вышел на улицу.

Сара, как робот, брела по улице. Перед ее глазами все еще стояла картинка: София на шее у Гриссома. Кадр из фильма ужасов. Хотелось кричать, но ее хватило только на громкие всхлипы. Весь день она шаталась по городу, пытаясь забыть произошедшее, но эта чертовая картинка все равно всплывала перед глазами. В гостиницу возвращааться не хотелось и Сара пошла в парк Бэттери, благо он оказался рядом. Она выбрала одиноко стоящую скамейку на набережной и тяжело опустилась на прогретые солнцем доски.

„Ну, и дура же я, на что надеялась?" Нужно было отцепиться от него еще в тот день, когда он отказался от предложения поужинать с ней. „Почему я тогда не остановилась?" - ругала себя Сара, хмуро глядя перед собой. Поступок Гриссома разочаровал ее. Все его слова, которые он произнес в самолете, были ложью. Может, он и не хотел этого, но получалось, что он думал одно, а говорил другое.

День медленно клонился к вечеру, а Сара продолжала сидеть на скамейке в парке. Она решала, как жить дальше. Первуй мыслью было уволиться, второй – уехать. В другой город, лиш бы не видеть объекта своей отверженной любви. Она больше не сможет с ним работать, а тем более находиться в одном помещении.

«Все кончено, Гриссом», - сказала про себя Сара, и еще раз вслух: - Все кончено.

Она положила руки на колени, и, обхватила голову руками. Думала ли она о самоубийстве? На работе она видела трупы каждый день, но как не представляла себя на их месте, не видела четкой картины. Она даже видела падающей себя с моста или тонущей в воде, но «окончания фильма» не было. Сара не боялась смерти, так как уже привыкла смотреть ей в лицо. И смерть не была выходом из ее положения.

Она так задумалась, что и не заметила, как на второй край ее скамейки кто-то сел. На улице стояли предвечерние сумерки, одинокий фонарь за тридцать метров от нее тускло освещал клумбу, и разглядеть четко силуэт пришельца было невозможно. Очевидно, это был один из местных, завсегдатай таких мест, любитель прогулок перед сном.

- Я вам не помешаю? – услышала Сара голос незнакомца?

- Нет, - коротко ответила она, откидываясь на спинку скамейки. Знакомиться ей сейчас ни с кем не хотелось, а разговаривать тем более. Ее сосед, похоже, был другого мнения.

- Странно видеть молодую, одинокую женщину одну поздним вечером в парке, тем более сейчас, - сказал он. – Вы здесь, видимо, по какой-то причине. Либо неудачи на работе, либо вас кто-то обидел.

Сара стушевалась. Этот человек был чужим, но словно видел ее насквозь. Она решила промолчать. Если она будет игнорировать собеседника, то он быстрее от нее отцепится.

- Я понимаю, что мои слова вам могут показаться странными, тем более мы не знакомы и время не подходящее… но, если хотите выговориться, не стесняйтесь, я умею слушать. Так, что вас тревожит, первое или второе?

Сара некоторое время молчала, но доверительный тон и сострадание в голосе, заставили ее заговорить.

- Два в одном. Я устала…

- У вас роман на работе. Допустим. Кто он? Босс?

- Он босс, но у нас нет романа, - печально усмехнулась Сара. – Мы просто хорошие друзья. Или были…

- А по вашему виду этого не скажешь, - печально улыбнулся незнакомец. – В чем проблема? На вашей работе с служебными романами строго?

- Это нежелательно. Дело в нем. Он … никогда не бросит свою карьеру, ради любви. Я даже не уверена, что он знает, что это такое.

- А он знает о ваших чувствах? О том, что он вам не безразличен? Вы говорили об этом?

- Я… вы не поймете. Наши с ним отношения – это все игра. Он никогда не скажет прямо то, что думает. Он остается равнодушным. И я больше не могу ждать взаимности. – Сара немного повысила голос, но собеседник этого не заметил. Он слушал молча, задумчиво глядя вдаль. Словно, он был не обычным прохожим, а пастором, слушающим исповедь.

- Я понимаю, что происходит у вас в душе, - неожиданно признался он. – Я сам через такое прошел.

- Такое же? Вряд ли. Такого, как у нас нет нигде, - возразила Сара, но незнакомец пропустил ее протест мимо ушей. Он продолжал: – Я сталкиваюсь с такой проблемой каждый день. Видеть ее, слышать ее голос, наблюдать за ней со стороны. Это единственное, что я могу себе позволить. Я…. просто вовремя не принял решение и проиграл….

- Да, - вздохнула Сара. – Где-то я уже такое видела. Почему так происходит? Что мы сделали не так? Я уже столько лет задаю себе этот вопрос, а ответа так и не нахожу. Я уже давно хотела уехать, а он меня не отпустил. Сказал, что не может отказаться от такого специалиста и я нужна работе. То отталкивает меня, то опять подпускает ближе, но не открывается. Чего он боится?

- Может, он просто не умеет выражать своих чувств или боится, что мир, который он построил вокруг себя, может рухнуть. Перемены никому не нравятся, но только они смогут изменить наше будущее.

- Красиво сказано, но мне от этого не легче, - проговорила Сара, поеживаясь от холода. Ветер с залива крепчал и начинал пробирать до костей.

Незнакомец заметил ее движение, вскочил со скамейки, снял свой пиджак и накинул его Саре на плечи.

- Похолодало, - констатировал факт он. – Вам не пора домой? Уже ночь.

- Нет, - категорически отказалась Сара. – Я хочу просто здесь посидеть, подумать.

- Тогда вы не будете против, если я составлю вам компанию? Мне тоже нужно о многом подумать.

Они просто сидели вдвоем на скамейке, под звездным Нью-йоркским небом и каждый думал о своем. У обоих были разные судьбы, разные социальные статусы, разное мировоззрение. Сближало их только то, что оба они были отверженными. Людьми, которые подверглись духовным страданиям. Они оба в это мгновение были одинокими.

Ночь прошла незаметно и, как только далеко в море показался край солнца, оба, не сговариваясь, встали на ноги и тут только смогли внимательно разглядеть друг друга. Они улыбнулись, не произнося ни слова. Эта ночь сблизила их сердца, сделала их сообщниками.

- Я вас провожу, - предложил симпатичный незнакомец. – Где вы живете?

- Я? Там, - неопределенно махнула рукой Сара. – Знаете, где находится муниципалитет?

- Вы не местная, - усмехнулся тот. – Давайте пойдем по этой дорожке на север, посмотрим, куда она выведет.

- Давайте, - согласилась Сара.

Они бок о бок пересекли парк и вышли на залитый солнцем Бродвей. Возле гостиницы Сара остановилась, остановился и ее сопровождающий.

- Мы уже пришли, - с улыбкой сказала она. – Здесь я живу. Спасибо, что провели.

- Забавно, - усмехнулся спутник, - я тоже временно живу на этой улице. Оказывается, мы оба не местные. Дайте, угадаю. Вы с запада. Сан-Франциско, Сан-Диего?

- Лас-Вегас, штат Невада, а родилась я действительно в Калифорнии, - ответила Сара.

- Лас-Вегас, город контрастов. И что занесло калифорнийку в пустыню?

- Призвание, - улыбнулась Сара. – Я пришла туда по зову своего бывшего профессора, нынешнего босса.

- Я угадаю. Вы были прилежной студенткой.

- Была, - тряхнула головой Сара.

- И чем вы занимаетесь в Нью-Йорке? Бизнес? Хотите открыть здесь казино?

- Не совсем. Конференция криминалистики.

- Вот как? – удивился незнакомец. – Это конечно не смешно, но я тоже на нее приехал.

- И откуда же?- поинтересовалась Сара.

- С юга-востока. Майами. Знакомые места?

- Болота и крокодилы? Еще бы. Моя коллега ездила туда расследовать убийство и осталась в восторге от местного колорита. Там еще лейтенант был с таким забавным именем.

- Я его знаю, - отозвался собеседник. – Очень хорошо знаю. Он мой друг.

- Кэтрин он понравился.

- Кэтрин… А вашего шефа, насколько я понял, зовут Гриссом? Я давно хотел с ним познакомится. Можете это устроить?

- Я вообще-то собиралась уезжать…

- Пожалуйста. Еще один день. Я буду рядом, - умоляюще попросил незнакомец.

- Думаю, это можно устроить, - нехотя пообещала Сара.

- За один день ничего ведь не произойдет. Конференция такого уровня проходит не часто, - продолжал уговаривать ее собеседник.

- Да, сначала работа, потом все остальное.

- Вы поменяли свое мнение?

- Если не можешь изменить мир, изменись сам.

- Главное, чтобы вы сами себя узнавали… простите, мисс…

- Сара… Сайдл.

- Сара. Красивое имя. Его легко можно запомнить. Разрешите представиться. Я тот самый парень, у которого такое забавное имя. Горацио Кейн.

Сара восхищенно посмотрела ему в глаза: - Я бы могла и догадаться. Вы понравитесь Гриссому, он тоже любит говорить загадками.

- Тогда до вечера? Встретимся в холле? В семь?

- Вы просто меня обезоружили, Горацио, - усмехнулась Сара.

- До вечера.

- Похоже, вы отказы не принимаете, - направляясь к дверям лифта сказала Сара.

- Нет, - улыбнулся Горацио и махнул ей на прощание.

Сара села в лифт, а когда добралась до своего этажа, уже точно знала, как вести себя с «боссом».

Гриссом ждал ее в вестибюле. Он выглядел потрепанным и осунувшимся, словно провел три ночи подряд на ногах. Первыми словами, которые он произнес, были: - Ты где была?

- Я уже взрослая женщина, - стиснув зубы, жестко произнесла Сара.

- Я обзвонил все больницы и морги, - продолжал возмущаться Гриссом.

- Гриссом, я устала, - оборвала его на полуслове Сара. – Иди лучше, поспи, а то выглядишь неважно.

Гриссом ушам своим не поверил. Он стоял, как столб и растеряно смотрел на нее. В его глазах потемнело, лоб покрылся легкой испариной, а в ушах раздавался грохот пульса.

- Ты думал, я повешусь с горя? – все тем же тоном продолжила Сара. – Ты ошибаешься. Было бы из-за чего. Ты не мой муж, а я не твоя жена. Где хочу, там и гуляю. Это моя личная жизнь и тебе в ней места нет. Только работа.

Выговорившись, Сара холодно посмотрела Гриссому в глаза. На него было жалко смотреть. Он аж весь посерел.

- Я хотел сказать, что … беспокоился за тебя, - выдавил он из себя.

- Не беспокойся, Гил, я была не одна. – С этими словами Сара оставила его стоять на месте, а сама пошла в свой номер и демонстративно хлопнула дверью.

Гриссом вздрогнул от хлопка, как от выстрела и долго смотрел ей вслед. Он ожидал реакции от Сары, но не такой. Слез, рыданий, гнева не было. Было только холодное спокойствие, которое так его пугало в женщинах. Он поплелся в свой номер, некоторое время задумчиво стоял у бара, затем вытащил бутылку с вермутом и плюхнулся в кресло. После второго стакана его немного отпустило, и он стал размышлять о своем положении. Сара сегодня просто «убила» его. Гриссом чувствовал тупую ноющую боль в груди, а пульс в висках бешено отбивал свой ритм. Он не понимал, что с ним происходит. Еще никогда ему не было больно от простых слов. Все его чувства, дремавшие до сих пор, проснулись от спячки, и открылось, так сказать, второе зрение. Он чувствовал себя растерянным и одиноким как никогда.

На конференцию Сара ушла с Горацио, даже не предупредив босса об уходе. Гриссом появился минут через двадцать, в костюме и при галстуке. Ему пришлось сесть в другой ряд, так рядом с Сарой места уже были заняты. Он почти всю сессию прослушал, не отрывая настороженного взгляда от Сары. Она сидела рядом с незнакомым мужчиной, и это его начинало раздражать. После заключительного слова комиссара, все встали и по одному, двое стали выходить из зала в большой холл. Гриссом некоторое время наблюдал за парочкой, а потом набрался смелости и подошел к ним. На этот раз галстука у него уже не было.

Рыжеволосый незнакомец обернулся и приветливо подал руку: - Вы Гил Гриссом. Мне о вас рассказывали.

- Кто? – настороженно спросил Гриссом, неодобрительно глядя на Сару.

- Кэтрин, - ответил мужчина.

- Мы знакомы? – удивился Гриссом.

- Заочно. Я из Майами. Совместное расследование . Я…

- Горацио Кейн, - закончил вместо него Гриссом. – А Сару вы тоже давно знаете?

Сара вспыхнула, но Горацио ничуть не смутился: - Мы познакомились вчера вечером и вместе провели ночь.

Сара увидела, как побледнел Гриссом, и Горацио тоже это заметил. Как раз в это время их побеспокоила одна особа, которая помогла снять напряжение, возникшее между собеседниками. Пришла София, причем не совсем трезвая. Во рту у нее торчала зубочистка, которую она постоянно жевала, словно у нее чесались десны, как у новорожденного.

- Гил, Сара, вы снова вместе? Поздравляю! – воскликнула она.

Гриссом отпрянул в сторону, подальше от Софии, но она не собиралась кидаться ему на шею.

- А это кто с вами? – между тем спросила София, бесстыдно разглядывая Горацио.

- Это наш коллега из Майами, - неохотно представил Гриссом Горацио. – А это…

- Стерва, - громко произнесла Сара, перебив Гриссома.

Наступила резкая тишина, только послышался хруст сломавшейся зубочистки. Горацио с удивлением смотрел на Софию, Гриссом на Сару, а Сара вперила взгляд в стену. Гриссом глазам своим не поверил, Сара улыбалась.

- Хм, - кашлянул Горацио. – Стерва – это тоже профессия.

София бросила на него изучающий взгляд и к удивлению всех, согласилась с ним.

- Да, только низкооплачиваемая. – С этими словами, она повернулась вокруг своей оси и вскоре скрылась в толпе.

- Это наш детектив, - пояснил Гриссом. – Бывший криминалист. Она немного отличается от других женщин.

- Я заметил, - с улыбкой ответил Горацио.

Сара между тем демонстративно посмотрела на часы.

- Мне пора, завтра рано вставать. Горацио?

Горацио обнял Сару на прощание и поцеловал в щечку. Гриссом ничего не сказал, только проводил ее настороженным взглядом.

Когда Сара покинула холл, Гриссом метнул быстрый взгляд на Горацио.

- Выйдем на улицу? – спросил он.

- Почему бы и нет? – ответил Горацио.

Они вышли из здания и некоторое время стояли молча возле входа, не зная с чего начать разговор. О работе сейчас говорить не имело смысла. Гриссом был на взводе и Горацио видел это. Он вспомнил слова Сары о своем боссе и слово «равнодушный» сейчас никак не сочеталось с этим человеком.

- Так, где вы говорите, познакомились с Сарой? – снова задал свой наболевший вопрос Гриссом.

- А вас я вижу, это тревожит, - отозвался Горацио.

- Я искал ее всю ночь. Тревожит? Не то слово.

- Значит, еще не все потеряно….

- Что не потеряно? – автоматически переспросил Гриссом.

- Для вас обоих, - загадочно усмехнулся Горацио.

- Что-то я запутался, - тяжело вздохнул Гриссом. – Вы, наверное, меня не поймете…

- Я понимаю, - неожиданно для Гриссома ответил Горацио. – Я все понимаю и вижу тоже. Сара мне многое рассказала о вас. Не вините ее, это будет нечестно. Я не могу вас критиковать или учить, так как сам еще не нашел ответа на многие вопросы. У вас есть еще шанс… у обоих. Я это увидел, и знаете, что? Дело не в ней, а вас. И что делать дальше решать тоже вам.

- Да вы психолог, мистер Кейн, - смущенно проговорил Гриссом.

- Нет, я всего лишь человек, который умеет ценить жизнь. Я был сапером.

Гриссом усмехнулся. Этот парень с ангельской внешностью ему нравился все больше и больше. Все, что он говорил, было правдой. Он это понял, когда увидел Сару рядом с другим мужчиной. Это была ревность. То самое слово, которое он боялся произносить вслух. Слово, которое пугало его, и которое он всю жизнь избегал.

- «CRAS AMET QUI NUMQUAM AMAVIT QUIQUE AMAVIT CRAS AMET», - произнес Горацио на латыни и Гриссом удивленно посмотрел на него. Он знал эту фразу, но никогда бы не осмелился произнести ее вслух. Эта фраза раскрыла бы его сущность, то, что он боялся выставлять напоказ. То, что в нем без труда прочитал Горацио Кейн.

- Она улетает сегодня ночью. Думаю, вам стоит это знать, - сказал Горацио. – И у вас есть еще шанс остановить ее. Удачи, Гил.

- Спасибо, - машинально поблагодарил Гриссом и, попрощавшись, поспешил вернуться в гостиницу. Горацио некоторое время с улыбкой смотрел ему вслед, а потом повернулся и медленно побрел в противоположном направлении. Он всегда умел соединять сердца людей, хотя сам по жизни оставался одиноким.

Сара стояла у окна, спиной к двери. Она вглядывалась в ночь, отключившись от реальности, нырнув в свой мир иллюзий. Вдали, в заливе, маячила статуя свободы, с «горящим» факелом в руках. Она олицетворяла собой символ свободы, то к чему Сара стремилась, но не могла дойти.

Гриссом тихо вошел в номер, не стучась, и так же бесшумно прикрыл за собой дверь. Окинув взглядом полутемную комнату, освещенную одиноким ночником у дальней стены, он пришел к выводу, что Сара уже упаковала вещи и была готова съехать. Она не заметила его присутствия, а может просто не слышала.

Гриссом тихо подошел к ней и некоторое время не шевелился, боясь спугнуть эту идиллию. Он знал, что должен первым сделать шаг.

- Прости, - прошелестел в тишине его голос. Это слово далось ему нелегко, так как он вложил в него всю горесть, какую смог собрать в своем сердце. Он просто хотел, чтобы она его услышала, почувствовала то, что сейчас переживает он.

- Если ты про тот инцидент с Софией, то это лишнее, - тихо проговорила Сара.

- Не за это, - продолжил Гриссом. – За… за то, что заставил тебя… ждать. Я никогда этого не говорил…, но я … мне тяжело открываться перед другими. Я столько лет прожил один, что забыл, чем отличается свобода от одиночества. Теперь я это понял и ответ мне подсказала ты.

Гриссом замолчал, а Сара, развернувшись к нему лицом, внимательно посмотрела ему в глаза. Перед ней стоял взрослый мужчина с сердцем трепетного подростка. Он еще никогда не заговаривал с ней о личном. А тут посыпались такие откровения. Она почувствовала, что холод, сковавший ее сердце, начинает отступать. Старые чувства вернулись к ней, а если честно, то никуда не уходили.

- Наверное, уже поздно, - хрипло проговорил Гриссом, - но я хочу, что бы ты была рядом.

- Я нужна лаборатории, - горько усмехнулась Сара.

- Нет, ты нужна… мне. – После этих слов Гриссом почувствовал, как все его тело покрывается гусиной кожей, а вдоль позвоночника к голове бежит холодок. Он сказал это и мир не рухнул.

Сара медленно подняла руку и нежно потрепала его по щеке. Гриссом не отстранился, а наоборот почувствовал щенячий восторг от того, что с ним происходит. Он чувствовал тепло ее руки, и это тепло передалось и ему. Он сделал шаг вперед и, нежно положил руки ей на талию, привлек к себе. Ему нужна была ласка, чувство заботы, преданности, просто тепло, за которое он мог бы отдавать что-то взамен. Гриссом слышал, как бьются их сердца в одном ритме. Это был миг счастья, миг радости, миг свободы. Это было не дружеское объятие, не отцовское. Он обнимал женщину, которую любил. Ощутив на своих губах вкус своих слез, Гриссом наконец-то понял, что оставил в прежней жизни. Он был одиночкой еще с детства, не слышал слов ласки от своей глухонемой матери и общался с ней на языке жестов. Мать дарила ему свою любовь, но не научила любить его. Может, поэтому он избегал женщин, отталкивал их от себя и боялся открыть перед ними свое сердце. Всю свою жизнь именно он был отверженным.


End file.
